<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lancelot's Problem by Panatlantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226750">Lancelot's Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic'>Panatlantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>99 problems [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler: it IS a knot</p><p>All beta Lancelot ever wanted to do was be a knight... </p><p>And Merlin knows all about those...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>99 problems [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Multitasking was a skill that omegas excelled in, which is why that morning found Merlin out picking mushrooms and rolling in dung (the two of which could often be found in proximity). At least that had been the plan until some alpha had come careening out of the forest yelling for him to run.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin was very good at running. You didn’t simultaneously evade Uther, Cook and George without being at least a little agile. But this was an alpha he hadn’t seen before so he allowed himself to go limp and be dragged away (alpha liked that sort of thing).</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha!” Panted Merlin greedily when the knight pushed him behind a fallen tree (because there was nothing more erotic that seeing an alpha fight a giant chicken. And one with four drumsticks!).</p><p> </p><p>The griffin, having lost sight of the knight squawked in fury before flying off into the sky. Mistaking Merlin’s whine as the creature escaped as shock, the alpha clutched his wounded side and sought to calm him. “Omega, you are safe. The beast has fled.” Then of course he passed out. Probably due to all that blood loss.</p><p> </p><p>“….” Muttered Merlin, rolling his eyes as he dragged the body to Gaius, taking care to pass through a couple of fresh cowplops on the way (because multitasking).</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest alphas in the land.”</p><p> </p><p>“…beta…” Stated Merlin moodily. He had hoped to have finally gotten himself an alpha that was neither a prat nor one that Morgana had already laid claim to, but no such luck. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Agreed Lancelot. “That’s the problem. There’s never been a beta made a knight of Camelot.</p><p> </p><p>“…Arthur…” Suggested Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Arthur?” Exclaimed Lancelot, eyes sparkling in awe.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it. The final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine. You face me. Your challenge, to last one minute free combat. Grummond, Second son of Wessex.” Droned Arthur. “Your time starts now.”</p><p> </p><p>There was much clanging of swords and sweating of sweats before Arthur had taken the opponent down in a single blow. Merlin rolled his eyes at the display.</p><p> </p><p>“Take him away.” Ordered Arthur, as the alpha he had bested was unconscious. He then casually sauntered over to Merlin who had been bribed into watching the proceedings (much to the dismay of the would-be-knights who were all being soundly beaten in an attempt to impress him – which was all in vain anyway since Merlin only had eye’s for the platter of pork pies George had promised him...</p><p> </p><p>“Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?” Arthur complained, leaning into Merlin’s personal space.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin help.” Stated Merlin. Merlin was very confident in his ability to deceive, so he tended to mutter less when doing it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You</em>,  Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline.”</p><p> </p><p>“Save Merlin life.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Yeah?” Flustered Arthur, not liking the sound of this.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good. Very handsome.” Purred Merlin. </p><p> </p><p>“Well...” Interrupted Arthur, who was just slightly put off by Merlin’s current infatuation with George (who Merlin claimed saved his life (from starvation) almost hourly). “That's great, Merlin. I'm sure your friend is terrific, but you forgot the First Code of Camelot. Only alpha can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is an alpha…”</p><p> </p><p>“Is… alpha.” Lied Merlin. “Much big sword. Very large knot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha?” Questioned Arthur, genuinely flummoxed. He thought he knew all the promising alpha in Camelot already. “Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. Make sure he brings his… er… big sword.” He frowned. “How much larger can it even be…” He grumbled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin grinned.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>“</em>Well? Did you speak to him?” Asked Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin made a vague gesture around a face full of pork pie.</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Asked Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“He said no.” Stated Lancelot, heartbroken.</p><p> </p><p> “…meet you…” Explained Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“He will? Yes! Thank you. Thank you!” Exclaimed Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>“…alpha…”</p><p> </p><p>“An alpha? Of course I’m not!” Lancelot laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin…lie…” Smirked Merlin. Lancelot was all beefy and big and stupid like an alpha, waved a sword around like an alpha, and frankly, thanks to that cowplop earlier smelled like one too. And if Cara had taught him anything (besides the obvious of not drinking out of poisoned chalices), it was that alpha’s had no idea when it came to designation.</p><p> </p><p>“I hardly think they’ll believe…” Started Lancelot when Merlin shushed him. “Merlin… did you tell him I was an alpha? I can’t possibly…”</p><p> </p><p>“…why be knight…?” Interrupted Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>Lancelot sighed. “When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Merlin help…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What's this for?” Asked Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>“…alpha…” Stated Merlin, passing a large turnip to Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>“I… don't understand.” Said Lancelot taking it, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“…alpha…” Stated Merlin again, patting the front of Lancelot’s breeches and causing him to blush. Oh. He shoved it down the front settling it into position.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin nodded. “….no lose…. Merlin eat later…” He said, pushing it into a more natural looking position (which was a rather compromising thing to be saying with your hands on an ‘alphas’ junk when Arthur walked in). Merlin had checked out a lot of alphas junk so he thought he had a pretty good idea of how it should hang.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur gasped.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Thi...er… this is very kind of you, er...” Lancelot stuttered as Gwen fitted him for armor.</p><p> </p><p>“Gwen.” She introduced herself. "Short for Guinevere."</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Then thank you, Guinevere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. Merlin would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you, Merlin?” Doted Gwen, tossing a piece of dried meat from her pocket that Merlin expertly caught in his mouth. She turned back to Lancelot and instructed him to raise his arms. “I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance. We need men like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” Blushed Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin made some gagging noises in the background. Watching betas get all kissy-kissy was…eww… with their horny-all-the-time and lack of heats… Merlin would never understand them. Still, poor things couldn’t help it. He tuned out as they kept flirting and focused his attention on a basket of apples.</p><p> </p><p>“Er… this’s… rather unusual.” Gwen stated, coming across Lancelot’s bulging asset.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… Merlin’s… “ Stuttered Lancelot defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“No… really… you don’t need to explain at all.” Gwen felt a certain kinship with Lancelot. Perhaps this was because as a servant to Lady Morgana she had had to secret a great many more suspicious things than a misshapen turnip in her small clothes before. “I understand completely.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“….look good…” Approved Merlin, eying Lancelot. Maybe not an alpha, but still quite tasty looking… perhaps with a little seasoning…</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn't he just?” Stated Gwen. “Just like an alpha!” Because of course if the turnip hadn’t been a push in the right direction, Morgana had taken one look and declared him a beta and walked away (she wouldn’t expose them, she was all in for anything that made a fool out of Uther… and if Arthur got jealous and marked Merlin, all the better).</p><p> </p><p>“I don't feel like one.” Admitted Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>“…go…” Instructed Merlin, pushing Lancelot at Arthur who had finished training with the knights.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Demanded Arthur rudely. He knew exactly who it was. It was that alpha twat that Merlin had been groping earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Lancelot of Northumbria, sire.” Introduced Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance...a lot? My servant mentioned you.” Arthur certainly did not check out his breeches. So he certainly wouldn’t know that it was… bigger than average. Arthur was surprised the man could even stand straight with that thing swinging between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>When Lancelot sketched a defiantly graceful bow Arthur pushed him making him stumble. “Terrible balance. In a battlefield you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready.” He stated, walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready now, Sire.” Corrected Lancelot, containing his surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“You are, are you?” Sniffed Arthur turning around. “Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry about Lancelot. I know you wanted to help him become a knight.” Soothed Gaius.</p><p> </p><p>“….ehn…” Said Merlin with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature.” Said Gaius. <em>Very unlike you</em>,  thought Gaius. Suspiciously so.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin preened at the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.” Said Lancelot entering the room, dirty, exhausted and reeking of horse dung. Merlin, who was quite the connoisseur of smells nodded approvingly. Lancelot groaned and walked through to Merlin’s chambers (presumably to collapse on the bed).</p><p> </p><p>Now realistically Gaius knew Lancelot was a beta and there was no harm in his sleeping in Merlin’s bed, heavens knew Merlin never slept there himself, so he didn’t see the harm in it.</p><p> </p><p>“…stables...” Explained Merlin at Gaius's look (the same one he used last week when Merlin bought home that half of a dead badger).</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Said Gaius. “And the truth before I lose my temper?”</p><p> </p><p>“…knight…”</p><p> </p><p>“The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man. What have you done, Merlin?”</p><p> </p><p>“…trick…” Admitted Merlin not making eye contact (that’s how betas worked. First the eye contacts then the guilts).</p><p> </p><p>“Using magic?” Gasped Gaius.</p><p> </p><p>“…no magic…small lie…” Merlin pincered his finger and thumb together and squinted like he was having trouble seeing it to illustrate. “…tiny…”</p><p> </p><p>“What was the lie, Merlin.”</p><p> </p><p>“…alpha…”</p><p> </p><p>“ Then what did Arthur have to say about…” Gaius paused mid guilt-trip because Arthur was walking into the room (he really needed to start locking it before questioning Merlin about magic, perjury and other treasonous subjects).</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin? I’ve thought about it and I’m prepared to give Lanc...” Arthur gagged, “what is that god awful smell?” He ended up demanding instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Er… Nothing to worry about sire. Merlin just bought home the other half of that  badger.” Lied Gaius.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? It smells more like…”</p><p> </p><p>“It was the bottom half, sire.” Hoping to move the conversation along. The longer Arthur was here the more likely he was to discover the man he believed to be an alpha in Merlin’s bed. Arthur might think he was being subtle but the amount of time he spent staring proprietarily at Merlin’s backside was nothing short of lèse-majesté. “…and the weather has been quite warm lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… see.” Managed Arthur awkwardly. “Now what were you saying about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“…tiny…little…” Continued Merlin on his earlier rant. “…so small…” Purred Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin!” Called Lancelot, not noticing Arthur's presence, he pointed at his brassica enhanced crotch. “If you want this thing come and get it!”</p><p> </p><p>“…Merlin want!” Declared Merlin abandoning Arthur and tackling Lancelot back through the bedroom doorway.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With Gaius’s assistance, Lancelot had found a more suitable replacement for the increasingly oddly shaped turnips that Merlin kept providing him with, which frankly had gotten rather sweaty by the end of the day (not that this had dissuaded Merlin from wanting them back).</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully it also meant Merlin spent less time following Lancelot around and casting covetous looks at his crotch. Arthur was surprisingly petty about such things and had saddled Lancelot with repetitive busy work in the hopes Lancelot would give up on becoming a night and leave on his own (as any self respecting alpha would).</p><p> </p><p>Lancelot kept his head down and hands busy sharpening swords as Arthur approached with a couple of castle guards. Being beta he had no idea of why Arthur was so hostile toward him. When Lancelot did not acknowledge him, he huffed and harshly tossed a broom at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?” Asked Lancelot politely, catching the broom one handed.</p><p> </p><p>“It certainly needs sweeping. But first…” Arthur removed the head of another broom, brandishing it as a staff. “I'd like you to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sire?” Questioned Lancelot, clearly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“ Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to.” Taunted Arthur. “Hell, if I were you, I'd want to. Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course he had been hoping for a chance to impress Arthur with his fighting prowess, but he also knew that Arthur wasn’t leader of the knights for naught. He made a few half-hearted swings with his broom.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet.” Jeered Arthur smacking Lancelot hard in the gut. Arthur had to admit… Lancelot was not bad… or at least not as bad as some of the new knight candidates. His footwork was sound, and while his offense was lacking he had managed to evade any serious blows. With the right training…</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Stated Arthur moodily, tossing the broom handle to Lancelot. He was doing this because Lancelot had shown promise, and not because Merlin had offered him a baked turnip yesterday to reconsider (Merlin had never shared food with anyone before so perhaps this was a big step forward in their relationship).</p><p> </p><p>“My lord?”</p><p> </p><p>“You just made basic training.” Huffed Arthur. “But don’t think I’ll be letting you off easy just because Merlin…” Arthur didn’t get to finish. The bells were tolling and there was screaming from the main square.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What happened to these people?” Asked Lancelot, coming across Gaius and Merlin tending an injured woman. Mostly Gaius. Merlin was busy looting an overturned cart full of cabbages. Priorities were important at times like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Their village was attacked by a winged monster!” Exclaimed Gaius.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin and Lancelot exchanged  <em>a look </em>. Well Lancelot looked at Merlin. Merlin looked at the cabbage. Presumably if the cabbage was looking at Lancelot the look exchange was complete, but we digress. A winged monster, just like the one they had encountered in the forest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>From the descriptions of the creature that the villages had given, wings of an eagle, body of a lion… Gaius believed it to be a griffon. It was fast, agile and hit hard. Worst of all, it appeared to be heading toward Camelot</p><p> </p><p>“I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air.” Declared Arthur melodramatically, peeking to see if Merlin was watching.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to track it. First Greenswood, then Willowdale. The creature's heading south, towards the mouth of the valley.” Uther posed intellectually, flexing his biceps. “We must prepare the knights, Arthur.” He continued, as though it wasn’t just Arthur who was in command of the knights.</p><p> </p><p>“Have faith, Father! We'll be ready!” Declared Arthur, with a far away look and a front lat spread.</p><p> </p><p>All this posturing was for the most part wasted on Merlin (unless you counted the sudden onset craving for a ham sandwich).</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria.” Declared Arthur. They needed every knight they could if they were to beat this winged monster. He nodded to the timekeeper. “Your time starts now.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur and Lancelot put on their helmets and started swinging swords at each other in that alpha way. Merlin just rolled his eyes when Gwen grabbed at his shirt in her anxiety.  <em>Horny betas!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry.” She apologized.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur, mistaking Merlin’s whine when Gwen had nearly choked him, had a sudden surge of strength, striking out and punching Lancelot down in a single blow.</p><p> </p><p>“Shame.” He said without repentance, dropping his sword, eager to go see what had upset Merlin. Perhaps he needed some lotion rubbed on his lovely bottom…</p><p> </p><p>Lancelot was not subdued. Getting up he threw himself bodily at the distracted  Arthur, before putting the tip of his sword at Arthur’s neck. “Do you submit, Sire?”</p><p> </p><p>The castle guards moved in to restrain Lancelot as Arthur angrily got up. He glanced over at Merlin who was watching with an intense frown. He made a frustrated ‘tch’ sound.</p><p> </p><p>“On your knees!” He growled at Lancelot, and the guards forced him down. “Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot.” Declared Arthur petulantly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“…who…?” Said Morgana. Of course she remembered Merlin’s stray beta…. they’d been taking turns to pull up his tunic and rub their faces on his abs for the last two days (he had great abs and it was important to set a high bar for Camelot’s resident alphas) - but she had no interest in poisoning a beta so had never bothered to learn his name.</p><p> </p><p>“You do us a great honor, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot.” Chimed in Uther.</p><p> </p><p>“The honor is all mine, Sire.” Bowed Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father would be very proud. I have not seen Lord Eldred for many years. Longer than I'd imagined, it seems. Last time I saw him, he only had four alpha sons.” Questioned Uther suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...here I am.” Gulped Lancelot, unaccustomed to lying. Luckily, this was Merlin’s strength.</p><p> </p><p>“…so alpha…” He declared, petting the front of Lancelot’s trousers.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. And I've kept you too long already.” Stated Uther coldly. “Enjoy the celebrations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sire.” Lancelot bowed, backing away as quickly as he could. Being beta, he soon forgot the exchange amidst the congratulations of the other knights.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gaius watched Merlin who was smirking and consuming his own body weight in cake. It never ceased to amaze him how much coordination Merlin could have when it came to food, and yet be so clumsy with almost anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“…see?  See?” Merlin crowed spraying cake crumbs and pointing at Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said he couldn't become a knight.” Lied Gaius. “But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Geoffrey of Monmouth was keeper of the court records. There was only one thing that could get Uther so worked up and that had to be another alpha. Being a beta himself he didn’t really care for the details. He fetched the book and found the entry for Lord Eldred of Northumbria.</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>“Here's trouble.” Muttered Arthur darkly, covering the mouth of his goblet with his hand. Then he thought better of it. “Tell me, do you think her...beautiful?” If Lancelot could be convinced to pursue Morgana, it would mean Merlin would have more time to be Arthur’s… uh… ‘servant’.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sire. I do.” Said Lancelot, mistaking Arthur’s question to mean Gwen who was at her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I suppose she is.” Agreed Arthur. “And quite unaccounted for if you take my meaning… I could introduce you if you like, I’m sure she’d love to get to know you.”</p><p> </p><p>As if she knew he was talking about her, Morgana turned a predatory grin at Arthur (the kind that came with a gift tag that said ‘<em>expect diarrhea</em>’). He put the goblet aside untouched.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“…like…” Stated Merlin to Gwen, with a side eyed smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be silly, he’s not really my type.”</p><p> </p><p>“…type…?” Asked Merlin skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>“You're probably right.” Sighed Gwen. “…are you sure you should be drinking so much Merlin?” She chided when Merlin snagged another drink from a passing servant.</p><p> </p><p>“…type.” Declared Merlin, focusing her back to what was important. “Arthur… Lancelot…”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’d choose you, Merlin.” Gwen declared, dodging the question.</p><p> </p><p>“…no fun…” Grumbled Merlin, secretly pleased at being chosen.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Merlin… Merlin thought maybe he had too much to drink last night. It’s the only way he could explain waking up in his own bed, fully clothed (a novel experience indeed). </p><p> </p><p>He staggered out to meet Lancelot in Gaius’s chambers.</p><p> </p><p>“ Argh. Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it.” Grumbled Lancelot nursing his head. Merlin agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Merlin.” Greeted Gaius chirpily, holding out some sort of fizzing drink. Merlin sniffed it and turned up his lip in a growl. “Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Argh.” Grunted Lancelot. Merlin followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Better? Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot.”</p><p> </p><p>“…sir…” Pointed out Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, <em>Sir</em>  Lancelot.” Corrected Gaius with a laugh. Presumably he was in such a good mood because post-feast hangover cures were a good side racket for a court physician.</p><p> </p><p>The moment was ruined by a squad of guards entering the chambers.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Asked Gaius.</p><p> </p><p>“King's orders.” Said the leader, grabbing Lancelot and escorting him out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Tell him what you told me.” Demanded Uther.</p><p> </p><p>“There… there is no record of the fifth alpha son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria.” Stated Geoffrey. “Therefore he...”</p><p> </p><p>“Lied.” Interrupted Uther. “Do you deny it?” He turned his gaze on Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Sire.” Admitted Lancelot, eyes on the floor where he kneeled before the king.</p><p> </p><p>“You've broken the First Code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were. And you never will be.” Spat Uther, before ordering the guards, “Get him out of my sight!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sire?” Suggested Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you contest my judgment?” Demanded Uther. He didn’t have time for this. Merlin must be mortified to find out this alpha was a fake and Uther fully intended to be there to nurse him through the shock…</p><p> </p><p>“His deception was inexcusable. But he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve.” Arthur on the other hand was immensely relieved. Lancelot had been seen carrying the drunken omega back to his room. Every alpha knew it didn’t count if you slept with a beta, so surely the same applied for omega, right? Right?</p><p> </p><p>“The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?” Declared Uther.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“….Lancelot…” Whispered Merlin. The guard on duty was a beta, so Merlin used his secret invisibility spell (the one that involved smacking them in the back of the head with a blunt object (as opposed to the permanent one that used the sharp object)).</p><p> </p><p>“You're not to blame.” </p><p> </p><p>“…Merlin lie!” Cried Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone.” Stated Lancelot in a very alpha-like sentiment (albeit with less flexing). “You must stop blaming yourself.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Merlin?” Asked Gaius, noticing Merlin’s red eyes when he returned to the chamber.</p><p> </p><p>"..." Accused Merlin with a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“I was not going to say I told you so!” Denied Gaius. “I have no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done. Here. Come and take a look at this. I realised my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this.” Gaius pointed to the Griffin in the book.</p><p> </p><p>“…this!” Declared Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of warning bells tolling, Merlin and Gaius ran to the windows. People were running wildly, as the Griffin swooped on them.</p><p> </p><p>“On me! On me!” Yelled Arthur, organizing the knights into a defensive formation. “Defense!” When the griffin landed he changed the call to “Charge! On me!” He struck the griffin in the chest with his spear but it shattered on impact. Arthur recovered quickly, brandishing a torch that one of the guards tossed to him.</p><p> </p><p>The griffin, confused but not injured, hissed and launched itself skyward once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“….magic…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Merlin. I'm certain of it, the creature can only be bested with magic. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die.” Explained Gaius. He had tried to explain the same to the King, but he had refused to listen to reason.</p><p> </p><p>“…stop…?” Begged Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to reason. And yet...magic is our only hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Merlin?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic. If you do not, then Arthur will surely perish!”</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em><em>No...this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way. </em><em>Do you even care what happens to me? Oh, just do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. Go and kill the griffin, Merlin. I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire…”</em> Merlin didn’t say, because griffin's were scary. Instead he said “…don’t…care…” </p><p> </p><p>“Merlin! Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in all this world. I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know.” Appealed Gaius.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin sighed. “…how…?” He asked.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I should've known! How could I have been so stupid?! You don't sound like an alpha! You don't even look like an alpha!” Accused Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry.” Said Lancelot. He hadn’t had a chance to fit the… er… prosthetic when the guards had dragged him away.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, too. Because, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need...Camelot needs...”</p><p> </p><p>“The creature has returned?” Asked Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>“We could not kill it. I've never faced its like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I faced it myself, Sire. Some days past. I struck it full square. I wondered how it endured.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are those that believe this creature, this... griffin, is a creature of magic, that only magic can destroy it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you believe this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sire.”</p><p> </p><p>“There's a horse waiting outside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Thank you, Sire.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lancelot, take it and never return to this place.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. No, please, I...It's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let me ride with you, Sire.”</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot. My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“There.” Gaius pointed out the spell. “You must do this for Arthur.”</p><p> </p><p>Gaius had no idea how Merlin would be able to incant the spell, but he had done it before for the animation spell… (while Gaius hadn’t been present when the spell was cast, there was no denying the effect on Valiant’s shield… or the angry dog in his chambers later the same day… or the reanimated rear end of a dead badger last week), so it was certainly possible.</p><p> </p><p>“…spell…” Said Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing less will kill it. Here.” Gaius handed Merlin a dagger. “Try. You have it within you. I know you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin started to mutter the spell, but nothing happened. He gave Gaius an imploring look and a whine.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry, Merlin, I know you’re trying.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lancelot went to Gwen. Not because he was a horny beta and not because she made a mean pigeon sandwich, but because she was a blacksmiths daughter and had access to the equipment he needed (and also probably because he knew very few people in Camelot who wouldn’t have him arrested). She obliged him with the best equipment she had and helped him dress. He thought about going to tell Merlin his plans, but decided it would be too dangerous. If anyone had noticed he was no longer in the dungeon, Merlin’s room would be the first place they would look.</p><p> </p><p>This is why he was so confused when he went to saddle his horse and found Merlin waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“…coming….” Stated Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you're not.” Denied Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin pouted, but made no move to dismount.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, you're not a soldier.” Explained Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>“…help…” Stated Merlin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Merlin did not ride a horse well. One might presume this was because there were relatively few horses in Ealdor, regardless, he kept pace. Lancelot had considered leaving Merlin tied in the stables (for his own safety) but ropes just had a way of coming magically undone around Merlin (Merlin kept ‘accidentally’ molesting Lancelot in his sleep, to prevent further embarrassment Lancelot had tried to restrain Merlin’s wandering hands with limited success).</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the location where the griffin had been sighted, it was not long before they were able to locate the fallen knights.</p><p> </p><p>“…Arthur!” Whined Merlin, feeling for a pulse. “...alive…” He gasped.</p><p> </p><p>With a hiss the griffin emerged from the trees. Still mounted, Lancelot readied his lance a closed the visor on his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin desperately chanted the spell as Lancelot’s horse reared. “Bregdan anweald gafeluec.” Nothing. “Bregdan anweald gafeluec. Bregdan anweald gafeluec. Bregdan anweald gafeluec.” Lancelot started charging. “Bregdan anweald gafeluec!!” Merlin felt the magic take. The lance flamed blue, hitting the griffin. The griffin shuddered and died, and the magic faded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Cheered Merlin, with the medieval equivalent of a fist pump. Seeing Arthur start to regain consciousness he ran off into the forest, leaving Lancelot to deal with the aftermath.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You did it?!” Asked Gaius when Merlin burst into the physician’s chambers ecstatically.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin preened.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God!” Declared Gaius.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You did it, my son. You did it!” Declared Uther when Arthur returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Not I, Father. It was Lancelot.” Corrected Arthur, motioning Lancelot to enter the council chambers.</p><p> </p><p>“What's he doing here?” Frowned Uther, who might be particularly peevish due to spending the entire previous night trying to locate Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, I can explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“You! Wait outside.” Demanded Uther. Lancelot exited and the guards closed the doors. Once alone he turned an accusing glare on Arthur.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“…?” Said Merlin to the closed door.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re deciding my fate.” Explained Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>“…knight…”</p><p> </p><p>“But I didn’t kill the griffin.” Lancelot glanced around to ensure the guards couldn’t hear. “You did.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin scoffed. It was the most terrible scoff ever with zero eye contact, because Merlin was not nearly as good at lying as he thought he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Bregdan anweald ...I heard you. I saw you.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Merlin... ” Merlin fluttered his eyelashes winningly. “…weak…omega…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin tched.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do what I must.” Stated Lancelot, bursting through the doors to the council chambers.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” Demanded Uther, secretly pleased because although he might not admit it, he might have been losing his pissing match with Arthur. The guards hurried to restrain Lancelot.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me speak!” Lancelot demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Uther noticed Merlin hanging around the door and decided to look magnanimous. Clearly the boy had been avoiding him after he had gotten angry at the beta last time. “I'll hear him.” He allowed, gesturing to Merlin to try to encourage him closer, producing a plate of sweetmeats (Merlin narrowed his eyes at the innocent seeming gesture – it was no coincidence he had had to master magically untying ropes so soon after presenting at court).</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell.” Said Lancelot, addressing Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this, Lancelot?” Asked Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>“I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot.”</p><p> </p><p>“But...Lancelot, you've...already proved that to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I must prove it to myself.” Lancelot explained, before turning to Uther. “Your Highness.” He bowed to the king, then turned to Arthur. “Prince Arthur.” He bowed again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Merlin was a little sad to see Lancelot go. He and Morgana had had great plans to breed him with Gwen and make lots of babies with great abs… alas, Lancelot insisted he would leave. Perhaps they would meet again one day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>